


A Kiss for Four Kings

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: Roommates Sandor and Bronn host poker night, and Sandor gets more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 8pm Friday night, which meant it was almost time for Sandor and Bronn’s weekly Texas hold ‘em poker game. They dragged the card table out of the closet and unfolded the legs, clumsily setting it upright. It was one of only a few pieces of furniture they had bought since moving into the apartment together. Typical bachelors, they had a TV worth several thousand dollars, surrounded by plastic furniture. Bronn emptied a stale bag of off-brand tortilla chips into a large plastic bowl and set it out on the coffee table, later placing a small bowl of salsa beside it. He had also picked up a fruit tray for the occasion.  He pried the lid off and set it out, too, along with some small plastic plates.

 

“Seven hells Bronn...fruit?”

 

“We’re having ladies over. I wanted to get something they might like. Can’t see them being happy with the shit we eat.”

 

“Uh huh. Speaking of these ladies.  Who is this chick Marge is bringing with her again?”

 

“Sansa. Some bird she knew in high school and they’ve been friends ever since. Pretty thing. Only seen her once, though.”

 

“Does she actually know how to play?”

 

“Don’t know.  Guess we’ll see.”

 

Sandor opened up the last of the folding chairs and set a deck of cards on the table, along with a small metal case containing poker chips in different colors and values. He then headed into the tiny galley kitchen and popped open a bottle of Guinness, chugging it down in preparation for their guests. He didn’t like meeting new people.  As if the size of him wasn’t intimidating enough, he had scarring on his face from an accident that happened during his childhood. New people were terrified of him. He preferred to spend his time with his tried and true friends. He was just about finished with his beer when the doorbell rang. Bronn quickly answered.

 

“Hello ladies, welcome, welcome, please come in.” Margaery walked in, followed by Sansa. Margaery had dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt, but Sansa was dressed so nicely she looked a bit out of place. She wore an off-the-shoulder maxi dress that had a large floral pattern.  There was a thigh high slit on one side, barely noticeable due to the flowy fullness of the skirt. She had left her gorgeous red hair down, and it gracefully flowed over the ivory skin of her bare shoulders and down to her waist. She looked as if she were dressed for a romantic beach date, not a poker game with a couple of strange men.

 

Sandor walked out of the kitchen to meet their guests. He noticed Sansa, and her dress, immediately. He had meant to walk over, offer his hand, and introduce himself.  Instead he just stood about two feet from her and stared. He looked her up and down once or twice, but never uttered a single word. Bronn to the rescue.

 

“Well, uh, I suppose an introduction is in order.  Sansa, this is Sandor, my roommate. Sandor, this is Margaery’s friend Sansa.”

 

Sandor decided to go with a simple wave, much safer than the actual physical contact of a handshake. “Hey. Welcome.”

 

Sansa waved in return. “Nice to meet you. Thanks for having me.”

 

“No problem, your majesty.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re really pretty, like a princess or something.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” How awkward. She looked at Margaery out of sheer desperation.

 

“Sansa, Sandor, Bronny...how about we all sit and get this game going, sound good?”

 

They all took their places around the table, Sansa sat across from Sandor, and Bronn and Margaery were to her left and right respectively. Margaery started handing out chips while Bronn began going over the basics of the game.

 

“Alright, so your hand starts with two cards, we call those “pocket” cards. You bet on those.  Then comes the three cards that get put in the center, those are called the ‘flop.’ After that comes one card called the ‘turn,’ and the last card is called the ‘river.’ Whoever has the best five card hand wins.  Got it?” Everyone nodded.

 

Bronn had begun going over the different types of winning hands when Sansa found herself distracted by the man sitting across from her. For a big, tough brute, he sure was acting nervous.  He had basically called her a pretty princess, that was so odd...but funny and somehow endearing. He was drumming his fingers on green felt of the table when she noticed his hands.  They were larger than any she had ever seen, and the backs of them were covered with a dusting of black hair. The hair was on his knuckles, too. His forearms were also huge, with great muscle definition. They rippled every time he moved his hands. Of course, she took a peek at his biceps next.  They were full and rounded, barely contained by the T-shirt he was wearing. He must lift weights.  She was about to see if his neck was muscular, too, but as her eyes traveled up his body, they met his. He had been watching her.  But for how long?


	2. Chapter 2

After two hours, the night was beginning to wind down. Bronn was completely broke, but he was having fun watching the others play. Sandor had amassed quite the pile of chips in front of him, seconded by Sansa, and Margaery was coming in a distant third.

 

Bronn was getting tired. “Alright, what do you say we call this the last hand of the night? It’s getting late.”

 

He dealt the first two cards to each player. Margaery folded as soon as it was her turn, revealing a 3 and 4 unsuited. Only Sandor and Sansa remained. The flop revealed a king and two sevens. They both stayed in, waiting for the turn. The turn was another seven. So at the very worst, they each had three of a kind. Time for the river...King of spades. As soon as it was Sandor’s turn, he declared that he was “all-in.” He pushed his pile of chips to the center of the table.

 

Sansa frowned. “Well, I suppose you win, I don’t have as many chips as you do.”

 

“Not so fast. Maybe we can work something out.”

 

She looked at him suspiciously. “What did you have in mind?”

 

He hesitated for a moment. “If I win...you have to give me a kiss.”

 

“What?  A kiss?  What’s wrong with you?”

 

“A lot actually. But if you have the winning hand, it’s not really a problem, is it? Enough stalling.  Are you in or are you out?”

 

Sansa looked down at her cards again and exhaled loudly. “Fine. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

 

“Sounds kinky.” He shot her a wicked smile.

 

“Very funny, you know what I meant.”

 

Sansa carefully placed her cards face up on the table in front of her. She had a full house, a pocket pair of threes combined with the three sevens that were on the table.

 

“Wow, full house.  That’s a difficult one to beat.  Unless, of course, you have four of a kind.” Sandor displayed his cards on the table, revealing that he started the game with pocket kings. He had won.

 

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “I’m ready for my prize.”

 

“Of course you are. Marge, can you two leave us alone for a second?” Margaery and Bronn got up, taking empty cups and plastic plates with them, heading into the kitchen.

 

Sansa stood and walked over to where Sandor was sitting. He was so tall that even when seated, the top of his head reached her shoulders. She leaned down to give him a kiss on the lips, but he gave her his stubbled cheek at the last second.

 

She was shocked. “Why did you do that?”

 

“If I’m going to kiss those perfect lips of yours, it’s going to be because you want me to, not because of a bet.” Sansa didn't know what to think, but she had to admit to herself that she was a bit turned on by what he had said. She was almost disappointed. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to be close to him in that way.

 

Margaery came bursting out of the kitchen. “Hey Sansa, It’s 11:30, you said you’ve got work tomorrow morning.”

 

“You’re right.  I guess I better go.” Sansa walked toward the door. “Thanks for having me over, guys, it was fun.” She walked out into the hallway of the apartment building and started toward the elevator, very aware that she was not alone. She whipped around just before she got to the elevator doors. “You know, stalking is illegal in all fifty states.”

 

“I’m not stalking, I’m just waking you to the elevator. For safety.”

 

“I'm already at the elevator.  And you’re still here.”

 

“Well, I uh. Uhhh.” He didn’t have a response for that.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“What? You’re joking.”

 

“I’m not.”  She looked up at him, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “You said you would kiss me if I wanted you to. Or was that just more of your bluffing?”

 

He placed his right hand gently behind her head and stepped closer until her back was up against the wall. He lifted her chin with his left forefinger and bent down until they were nose to nose. He paused briefly to take in the moment. Her eyes were so blue, and her lips were rosy and perfectly plump. He slowly kissed her bottom lip, then her top lip, then tilted his head sideways and opened his mouth to taste her further.  He found that her lips were already parted, eager to receive his tongue. They explored one another’s mouths back and forth for what seemed like just a couple of minutes, until Margaery approached them in the hallway.

 

“Sansa...you’re still here?  It’s after midnight.  What have you been doing all this time?” It only took her a few seconds to realize that she had interrupted a very private, personal moment. “Oh, uh...nevermind. Sorry.” She quickly walked into the open elevator and pressed the lobby button, her face flushed, trying not to look at the pair of them as the doors slowly closed in front of her.

 

“I really should go. This was nice.”

 

“Yeah it was. I should beat your butt at poker more often.”

 

“Is that your way of inviting me back for next week?”

 

“Maybe.  But we should go over your strategy sometime before then.  How about dinner?”

 

“I could do dinner.” She gestured for his phone and input her contact information.

 

“I’ll call you.  And don’t worry, I’m not as cheap with dinner as I am with my furniture.”

 

“Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. That stuff must have cost you tens of dollars.”

 

They each had a good laugh, and he placed one last gentle kiss on her half smiling mouth. “Good night, princess.”


End file.
